A Miracle in Metal
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hellstar Remina crossover. Left adrift in space, the survivors of Earth need a miracle. Fortunately that's exactly what they're about to get.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either the manga "Hellstar Remina" or any aspect of the "Transformers" franchise. They are property of Junji Ito and Hasbro respectively. This story is written purely for enjoyment. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **Normally when writing fan-fiction for anime/manga I include suffixes as they are an important part of Japanese culture and language. I will make an exception in this case since I'm using a scan of the manga as a reference source and there's no anime adaptation.

* * *

Oguro Remina stared out of the window into the blackness of space, the emptiness broken up only by bright points of light that she knew were distant stars. A small smile appeared on her face as she recalled her father teaching her about astronomy. He had always made the subject fascinating and his enthusiasm when he explained it to her had always made her happy.

Her smile faded as her thoughts turned to her father's murder by a fear-crazed mob, his last act being to plead for her forgiveness. Her boyfriend Yasumi had also died, taking a knife in the back for her.

"Dad. Yasumi" she said softly, just as she had soon after first arriving here, at the Mineishi family's underground bunker.

It had been about two months since she and a few others had survived the destruction of Earth, the planet having been consumed by the monstrous creature her father had named after her, leaving them adrift in space inside an airtight bunker. At least they thought it was two months, it was hard to tell without a regular day and night. In that time the marks and bruises she'd gotten while fleeing from the mob had fully healed and she had replaced her tattered blue dress with a new one. Physically she was completely recovered. The emotional wounds however would take longer.

"You okay?"

Remina turned around to see Daisuke, the hobo who had saved her life and brought them all to the bunker. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine" she replied. "I just miss my dad and Yasumi."

"It's only natural to miss them" he said gently. "But you shouldn't dwell on what happened. That'll only make you miserable and they wouldn't want that."

"I know" she agreed. "And I won't."

_Dad and Yasumi would want me to be happy _she thought. _I need to focus on the good times._

She closed her eyes and thought again about her father teaching her about the stars. Her smile returned.

Daisuke grinned. "That's the spirit!" He knew that it took time to recover from losing loved ones, but it was still a good start.

_Heck, after everything she went through it's impressive that she can still smile _he thought.

She opened her eyes. "How is everyone else?"

Besides Remina and Daisuke the other survivors were another young man named Kentaro Iwai, a woman named Yumeno and two kids, Morikubo and Koichi.

He frowned. "To be honest they're not so good. They're all getting kinda tense. Cabin fever's starting to set in. I mean we've still got plenty of food, water and basic essentials, but there's not a lot to actually do when you're floating around in space and we can't exactly go outside to relieve the tension."

"Maybe I can help" Remina suggested.

Weightless in the zero-gravity environment, she floated over to the living area where the others were gathered around the table. No-one was speaking and all of them looked frustrated.

"I'm bored" said Koichi.

"We're all bored" snapped Iwai. He glared at the boy who glared back. Remina hurriedly spoke up before things could get worse.

"Um, would anyone like me to sing?"

They all turned to her, their faces lifting.

"Sure that would be great!" Iwai said enthusiastically.

"Yes please" Yumeno agreed, clasping her hands together excitedly.

Remina had been a little uncomfortable around the two fans at first, not wanting to be reminded of what fame had ultimately brought her. After a while though she had realised that they were not like the false fans who had so quickly turned on her. Iwai and Yumeno had respected her as a person, giving her time and space after what she'd been through, and had been genuinely sympathetic. At one point while telling them about her father and Yasumi's murders she had started crying and they had both hugged her tenderly while whispering words of solace to her. Since then they had become good friends. It now gladdened her heart that at least some good had come out of her time as a celebrity.

She took a deep breath, composed herself and began singing a song that she'd learned from her mother. Her voice was sweet and clear, the words flowing smoothly and easily. The depth of emotion she put into her singing touched the hearts of everyone in the group. When she finished they were all smiling.

"That was beautiful" said Yumeno, her eyes shining brightly.

"Thank you" Remina replied shyly.

"No, thank you" said Iwai. "I feel much better now."

"Me too" added Koichi.

Remina smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

* * *

The next day Remina was idly wandering around the bunker. Fortunately it was spacious enough to give everyone room when they wanted time to themselves and exploring it helped ease the monotony a little. True, it was still a bunker but the walls were lined with various paintings and artworks which at least provided something to look at.

Eventually she came to a door. Unlike the other doors in the bunker this one was a bright red. She remembered Daisuke telling her about it. He had found the red door soon after they had arrived here. It was the only door in the entire bunker that was locked.

On a whim she tried the door handle and to her surprise it opened. She looked inside cautiously.

The room was filled with banks of machinery that sported numerous dials, buttons and switches. On one wall was a console with a microphone and speakers.

Remina recognised the equipment at once. Her father had brought her to the observatory a few times and had explained to her how it all worked. She heard his voice in her mind's ear.

_Now this is the radio room. It allows us to keep in touch with the astronauts while they're in space… _

She turned and hurried out, eager to tell the others what she'd found.

* * *

A few moments later they were all gathered in the radio room. Daisuke took a moment to examine the lock.

"Hmm, looks like my attempts to force the lock worked better than I thought. I gave up just as it was about to go and Remina finished it off. Oh well." He turned to the others.

Yumeno pointed at the console. "Can you operate this Daisuke?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue. My studies never got that far" he said ruefully.

"I can" said Remina hesitantly. "My dad taught me how."

"Well give it a try then" said Daisuke. "Maybe we can contact someone."

"What's the point?" asked Iwai unhappily. "Even if there is anyone else out there how would they be able to help?"

"But it couldn't hurt to try at least" said Remina.

"Exactly" said Daisuke with a grin.

Remina began to operate the console slowly and carefully as she tried to remember what her father had told her. After a moment she spoke into the microphone.

"Hello. Hello. Can anyone hear me, over?"

There was no reply. She waited a moment and then tried again.

"Hello. Hello. Can anyone hear me, over?"

There was a crackle of static and then a voice came from the speakers. It was deep and firm, but also kind. Something about it made her feel secure.

"This is Optimus Prime. We hear you, over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This mainly follows the G1 cartoon continuity but with a few elements from other continuities, like the comics, mixed in.

A breem is a Cybertronian unit of time equal to roughly 8.3 minutes.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple mission. The Ark had received a distress call from Tlalak that the Decepticons were attacking them. Optimus Prime had immediately assembled a team consisting of himself, Seaspray, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Ironhide. They had boarded Omega Supreme and blasted off into space.

After reaching the planet they had managed to drive off the Decepticons with relative ease. The Tlalakans had thanked them profusely and thrown a celebration feast in their honour. The Autobots had been able to enjoy the party for awhile before returning to Earth. Seaspray had requested permission to remain on Tlalak for a little longer and Optimus had granted it. He knew how much the Naval Tactician missed Alana, the Tlalakan woman he had fallen in love with, and while Seaspray was needed on Earth he was more than willing to grant him some time to spend with her.

The remaining Autobots had boarded Omega Supreme again and set off for Earth. It was then that things had gotten complicated.

Optimus and the others had been gathered in the main bridge area discussing the good time they had just had when Omega Supreme had interrupted their talk with a warning.

"Autobots alert. Anomaly detected. Threat level: unknown."

Before anyone could reply the ship suddenly lurched to one side, throwing them all to the floor.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked as everyone got to their feet.

Wheeljack studied a nearby monitor array. On-screen was a portal of swirling purple light. He realised at once what it was.

"It's a wormhole. We're caught in its gravity well. Omega, can you get us out of this?"

"Negative."

"On the upside scans show th' wormhole's stable" Ironhide reported. "We can jus' ride it through."

"Hang on everybody" said Optimus. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Omega Supreme's rocket mode shook as he was drawn through the wormhole. Fortunately they made it through without incident and after a few moments the shaking ceased as they emerged on the other side.

"We made it" said Bumblebee in relief.

"Are you all right Omega?" Optimus asked.

"Affirmative."

"Everybody else?"

"We're all okay Optimus" said Bumblebee.

Optimus nodded, relieved to hear that. "Wheeljack, any ideas on where we are?"

"Just checking the scans now" he replied. "Huh, that's weird."

"What's wrong?"

"Well according to the astronomic charts we should be in Earth's solar system. But all of the planets are, well, missing."

"You mean something destroyed them?" Bumblebee asked, his voice filled with horror at the thought of the other Autobots and the humans being all dead.

"I don't know. There's no debris, nothing. They just aren't there."

Optimus and Bumblebee glanced at each other, both considering the worst possibility. Just then Ironhide spoke up.

"Prime, we're pickin' up a transmission."

"Open communications and punch it up" Optimus replied.

"Hello. Hello. Can anyone hear me, over?" The voice was that of a human girl. She sounded anxious but also hopeful.

"This is Optimus Prime" the Autobot leader replied. Remembering human radio communication protocol he added, "We hear you, over."

"Oh thank Kami-sama" the girl exclaimed. "We thought we were the only ones left. Oh, over."

Optimus felt dread enter his main processor but he kept his voice calm, not wanting to scare her.

"Are you in distress? Do you require assistance, over?"

"We're in no immediate danger but we're adrift. I, I don't know where we are…"

Her voice trailed off. She sounded very worried.

"Don't be afraid" said Optimus reassuringly. He looked over at Ironhide who pointed to a screen and gave a thumbs up. "We have a lock on your transmission. We'll find you, over."

"Oh thank you" she said, her voice filled with relief. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Oguro Remina, over."

"Hold on Miss Oguro, help's on the way" said Optimus. "How many of you are there? Does anyone require medical attention, over?"

"There's six of us. We're all fine, over."

"We'll be there soon, over."

"Thank you" she said again. "See you soon then, out." With that the transmission ceased.

"Poor kid" said Bumblebee sympathetically. "She must be so afraid."

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah, but at least she kept her head enough ta send out a distress signal. She's got guts."

"Omega Supreme, how long will it take to reach the humans?" Optimus asked.

"ETA three breems."

"Take us to them. Maybe then we'll get some answers as to what's going on."

"Affirmative." Omega Supreme replied. His engines ignited and they set off in search of Remina.

* * *

Back at the bunker Remina sighed as she closed communications. She turned to the others with a bright smile.

"They're coming to help us" she said.

Daisuke and the others all cheered delightedly. After a moment though Iwai got a worried look on his face.

"Are we sure about this? What if these guys are like those crazy cultists?"

Remina shook her head. "No, they're not. When I spoke to Mr. Prime it felt… It felt right somehow. I'm sure we can trust him."

"Optimus Prime, now that's a name you don't hear everyday" mused Daisuke. "I can't wait to met this guy."

"We should go back to the living room" Yumeno suggested. "Hopefully we'll be able to see them coming."

"Good idea. I'll wait here in case they call back" said Daisuke.

The others all left for the living room, their hearts filled with renewed hope. There they waited eagerly for nearly thirty minutes, each taking a turn to peer through the window. Finally Morikubo spotted something.

"I see them! Over there!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Some dialogue is borrowed from the Season 3 episode "The Return of Optimus Prime Part 2."

* * *

Remina went to fetch Daisuke while the others joined Morikubo at the window. They looked out into space to see a large grey rocket approaching them. On it's side was a red emblem of a robotic-looking face.

"That's weird. I've never seen a ship like that before" Daisuke mused. "No idea what that logo is either."

"How are they going to get aboard?" Yumeno wondered. "This isn't a spaceship. We don't have an airlock."

Before anyone could reply a beam of blue light shone from the rocket. A moment later the bunker rumbled slightly. They felt it begin moving in a new direction

"Tractor beam" Daisuke realised. "It's pulling us in."

Everyone waited with baited breath as the bunker was drawn towards the rocket, which they now realised was far bigger than any they'd ever seen. A hatch opened to reveal the interior was painted a warm orange.

"Never heard of a cargo bay being that colour before" Daisuke mused. Despite his usual optimism he was getting suspicious. Something was off here somehow.

As the bunker was drawn into the cargo bay everyone was surprised when they suddenly dropped down and their feet touched the floor. After being weightless for two months it was a little strange to feel the effect of gravity again.

"No way! They have artificial gravity" Iwai exclaimed. They all took a few steps around to readjust to walking again.

"Well, I guess we should go and greet Mr. Prime and his crew" said Remina.

Daisuke opened the door and they all stepped out. Looking around curiously at the orange walls and floor they walked around the bunker…

And promptly froze in disbelief at the sight that greeted them.

Standing there were four giant humanoid robots. The first was smaller than the others, yellow in colour with two small horns. Another one was bright red and grey with a lighter grey face. A third was slightly smaller than the red and grey robot, with fins on either side of their head, no mouth and some kind of cannon mounted on their right shoulder. They were mainly white and grey with some red and green on its legs and chest. The fourth robot was bigger than the others, coloured blue white and red with a grey face. Their lower face was covered by a plated mask and on either arm was a white pipe. All of them had blue optics and each wore the same emblem as the ship. The two that had mouths were smiling benignly.

"Greetings. I am Optimus Prime" said the biggest robot. "Is everyone all right?"

Daisuke stepped in front of the others. "Everyone get back inside" he said grimly.

"Wait" said Remina. She started walking towards the robots.

"Remina!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"It's okay" she said reassuringly. She stopped in front of Optimus and bowed politely. "I'm Oguro Remina. Thank you so much for saving us Mr. Prime."

He chuckled softly. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Oguro." He pointed to the others. "This is Bumblebee, Ironhide and Wheeljack."

"Hi" said Bumblebee with a cheery wave.

"Nice ta meet ya" said Ironhide.

"Hey there" said Wheeljack, his head fins flashing blue as he spoke.

"And there's one more" said Optimus. "Omega Supreme, introduce yourself."

"Name: Omega Supreme" said a new voice that seemed to come from all directions at once. The humans all looked around in bewilderment.

"Omega is the ship" Bumblebee explained. "He transports us through space, isn't that right Omega?"

"Affirmative."

The other humans also introduced themselves. Once they had finished Daisuke asked, "so uh, what are you guys exactly?"

"We're Autobots" Bumblebee replied. "Haven't you heard of us? We've been on Earth for years."

"Uh, no. None of us have heard anything about giant robots."

"I've got it!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "Optimus, I've been checking Omega's scanner logs. I think the wormhole sent us to another dimension, a parallel reality different to our own. In this reality we never landed on Earth."

Even as he listened to the scientist Optimus noticed Remina wince on hearing the word "wormhole."

"One moment Wheeljack" he said. He crouched down in front of her and asked, "is something wrong Miss Oguro?"

"I'd better start at the beginning" she said.

The Autobots listened as she told them about the planet her father had discovered and named after her, and the horrible truth of that planet's nature. All of them were disgusted by how the people of Earth had behaved towards Remina and her father.

As she described her father's murder her voice started to tremble. Bumblebee stepped forwards, a sympathetic look on his face.

"You don't have to tell us anymore" he said gently.

"N, no, it's okay" she replied. She took a moment to regain her composure and then continued her tale. When she finished they could barely believe what they had heard.

_An entire solar system destroyed… Billions of lives lost…_

"That's… that's terrible" said Bumblebee, well aware how much of an understatement that was.

"It's a miracle you all survived" said Optimus.

"Yeah that's what I said" Daisuke agreed.

Ironhide punched a fist into his left palm. "Ah say we find this thing an' we kick its aft!"

"Have you blown your main processor Ironhide?" Wheeljack asked. "That thing eats planets! Even Omega Supreme isn't powerful enough to fight something like that."

"Affirmative" Omega agreed.

"Maybe there is a way" Optimus mused. He opened his chest cavity and took out a metal shell with a handle on either side. Inside the shell was a glowing blue crystal.

"Whoa what's that?" Daisuke asked.

"It's beautiful" Remina commented. She stared at the glowing crystal in awe.

"This is the Autobot Matrix of Leadership" Optimus explained. "It holds the knowledge and wisdom of all of our ancient leaders. If any way to stop this creature exists then they must know it. I must commune with the Matrix."

He placed the sacred artefact back inside his chest cavity. His optics dimmed slightly as he sent his consciousness into the Matrix.

* * *

Optimus felt a brief moment of disorientation as light filled his optics. The light faded to reveal he was now floating in a seemingly endless grey void with countless points of blue light all around him. He knew that this was the inner world of the Matrix. Here it was possible to speak with the great leaders of the past.

A familiar face appeared before him, that of Alpha Trion. Despite the circumstances it warmed Optimus's spark to see his creator again.

"Optimus? Why are you here?" the old Autobot asked.

"A group of Autobots and I have found ourselves in a parallel reality, one that has suffered greatly. The planet Earth of this reality was destroyed by a monster that devours entire worlds" he explained. "I seek a way to stop this creature before more lives are lost to it. Can you help me Alpha Trion?"

"Hmm… ancient Cybertron legends do mention a creature similar to the one you describe" Alpha Trion replied. "But I'm afraid I know nothing of any specifics."

Optimus nodded. "Then I must journey further back."

"Be careful. If you travel too far you may become lost and never find your way back" Alpha Trion warned.

"I understand but I must try."

Alpha Trion disappeared and another former leader appeared in his place as Optimus began to travel back through history.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **"It" is the entity Optimus speaks to in the episode "The Return of Optmus Prime Pt. 2" that tells him about the Transformers first encounter with the Hate Plague. No joke, the script for the episode refers to the entity as "It."

* * *

"Is Mr. Prime okay?" Remina asked concernedly as she looked up at Optimus. He stood perfectly still with his optics glowing faintly.

"Optimus'll be fine" Ironhide reassured her. "An he'll find a way ta turn that interstellah glutton inta space dust!"

"Autobots alert" Omega announced. "Object approaching. Intent: unknown."

"Can you give us a visual?" Wheeljack asked.

"Affirmative."

A holographic screen appeared in front of them all. It showed a dark red orb with a large pale spot. Upon seeing it all of the humans turned pale, looks of fear on their faces.

"That's it. That's the thing that destroyed Earth" Iwai managed to say.

"Omega, how long until that thing reaches us?" Wheeljack asked.

"ETA four kliks" Omega replied, his tone emotionless as always. At the moment Wheeljack envied his inability to feel fear.

"Can we outrun it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Negative."

"Try anyway."

Omega ignited his rockets and sped away. As fast as he was it was clear right away that the monster planet was still gaining on them.

"Hurry Optimus" said Bumblebee anxiously.

* * *

Inside the Matrix-space a face appeared before Optimus. It resembled a fanged skull made out of a glowing yellow wire-frame. Despite It's macabre appearance Optimus sensed only benevolence.

"The creature you speak of is known to us, though not in its current form. Do you know how Cybertron came to be?" It asked.

"I know the story of Primus and Unicron" Optimus replied. "It's an ancient legend but its never been confirmed."

"No, it is fact" said It. "In our reality Primus, the Lord of Light and Order, sealed away both himself and Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer, into lifeless planets to prevent Unicron from destroying the Universe. In another reality however things did not go so well."

"What happened?"

"In this other reality Primus was mortally wounded in battle. He was able to seal Unicron away but he then succumbed to his wounds. In that reality there never was a Cybertron or Transformers. Unicron's prison was lifeless but in time it was settled by a race of beings that terra-formed it into a paradise."

"Oh no" said Optimus. He realised where this was going.

"Exactly" said It gravely. "Unicron was able to take control of the world in which he was sealed, mutating its biosphere into monstrous horrors and poisoning its atmosphere. In time he was able to corrupt the planet itself into a world-devouring abomination and resume his campaign of destruction. It was interrupted however when he was drawn through a wormhole into this reality."

"Where he destroyed the Earth and its solar system" said Optimus grimly.

"Correct."

"Then I know what I must do" said Optimus firmly.

* * *

Once more light filled his optics. When it cleared he was back aboard Omega Supreme.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed how afraid everyone looked. They all turned to him, their fear turning to relief.

"Optimus, the thing that ate the solar system is after us" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Please tell us you found something useful" Wheeljack pleaded.

"I did" he replied. He glanced over at the holo-screen and saw just how close it was. There was no time to lose.

"No time to explain, everyone hold on." He hurried over to an equipment rack and picked up a rocket pack which he hastily put on. "Omega, activate a containment field and open the hatch. Close it again as soon as I'm out."

Omega did so. A transparent orange force field flickered into existence as the hatch opened. It would allow Autobots through while keeping atmosphere in.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked in dismay.

"Yer not goin' to face that thing by yerself are ya?" Ironhide added.

"Mr. Prime please don't! It's too dangerous!" Remina cried.

"Don't worry" Optimus replied. "Everything's going to be all right."

With that he jumped through the containment field into outer space. The hatch closed behind him.

"Everybody, look at the holo-screen!" Wheeljack exclaimed. He pointed at the screen and all eyes turned to it.

* * *

Optimus rocketed through space towards the monster planet. It was close enough now that he could make out the full horror of its appearance. The pale spot was in fact a gigantic eye. Smaller eyes dotted its dark red surface. Beneath the main eye was a giant, hideous mouth filled with sharp, pointed teeth.

Most would have frozen in terror at the sight of the creature. Optimus Prime however was made of sterner stuff. As he flew he opened his chest compartment and drew out the Matrix.

_Unicron, you have caused untold suffering and death _he thought. _I was too late to save the Earth of this reality but by Primus I swear that I will stop you. No more lives will be lost to your evil. _

He dove through the planet's atmosphere, his armour easily handling the intense heat generated by atmospheric entry. He could now make out the surface, a grotesque landscape of tubes that resembled organic intestines and writhing balls of tentacles. Most of his attention however was on the great cavernous maw and the rows of mountain-sized teeth that lined it.

Without hesitation Optimus flew right in. As he plunged deeper into the stygian darkness he pulled open the Matrix's outer casing, letting its brilliance shine forth.

Unicron's main eye widened and his mouth opened wide but in the vacuum of space no sound issued forth, only a stream of pure blue-white light. Tremors rocked the monster planet's dark surface as it shook. Glowing cracks raced across its crust. With a final convulsion Unicron blew apart in a wave of pure energy. Fragments crumbled into dust as they were sent hurtling away.

Unicron, AKA Planet Remina, was no more.

* * *

Aboard Omega Supreme everyone had to shield their eyes and optics from the light as they watched what was happening on Omega's holo-screen. The energy wave washed over them harmlessly. A few pieces of rapidly disintegrating debris slammed into Omega's hull but his armour wasn't even scratched and those aboard barely felt anything.

"Optimus… Is he…?" Bumblebee asked anxiously.

Ironhide pointed at the screen. "There!"

Everyone cheered as they saw Optimus come flying out of the remaining bits of debris, no worse for wear. He headed back towards them

"Omega, slow down and prepare to open the hatch" said Bumblebee, his voice filled with relief.

"Understood: engines decelerating" Omega replied.

* * *

Optimus was greeted by a mix of excited cheers and concerned questions about his well-being. He modestly accepted the congratulations and reassured them all that he was fine. Remina and the others were gladdened that the monster that had destroyed their world had finally been stopped.

"So… what now?" Daisuke asked once they had all calmed down.

"Now we'll be going back through the wormhole to our own reality" said Wheeljack.

"We'd be more than happy to bring you with us" said Optimus. "You can make a new life for yourselves on a new Earth."

Remina, Daisuke and the others all looked at each other, barely able to believe what they were hearing.

"What did I say about miracles?" Daisuke asked with a grin. He turned back to Optimus and said "we'd love to tag along."

"Thank you Mr. Prime. For everything" said Remina.

"We're always happy to help, Miss Oguro" he replied. "Omega Supreme, take us home."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Epilogue:

After the Autobots and their new human friends returned to the Ark, Optimus contacted Astoria Carlton-Ritz, now the CEO of Hybrid Technologies, and explained the situation to her. Though somewhat baffled by the whole thing she readily agreed to provide room and board for the other reality's refugees.

Meanwhile Perceptor got to work crafting identities for them. Birth certificates, passports, everything they'd need to operate in their new home. Daisuke requested that he be given a new name, Oguro Daisuke. To Remina's joy, once everything was in place, Daisuke legally adopted her. Iwai and Yumeno got married (with Daisuke as best man and Remina as maid of honour) and adopted the boys.

Once they had gotten accustomed to their new world (not too difficult as it was basically the same aside from not being quite as technologically advanced), Daisuke got a job as an engineer in Hybrid Technologies Tokyo division. He was able to afford a modest but comfortable apartment, and to send Remina to a good school where she studied hard to become an astronomer like her father had been.

Against all odds they had not only survived losing their world but had also found a new home where they could live in happiness. Daisuke had been right, they had gotten another miracle after all.


End file.
